


Mad About You

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	1. Chapter 1

01.

13년 전.

거프는 시계를 확인했다. 오후 10시 37분. 아직 12시가 지나지 않았다. 오늘은 루피의 6번째 생일이었다. 거프는 그의 손자를 위해 산 커다란 장난감 로봇 세트를 손에 든 채 그의 아들 일가가 살고 있는 교외의 주택가로 향했다. 오랜만에 보는 손자 녀석을 잔뜩 골려줄 생각에 그는 나이도 잊고 개구쟁이처럼 웃었다. 성큼성큼 걸음을 내딛는다. 그의 목적지가 보인다. 아담한 이층집. 그곳과 가까워질수록 이상하게 웃고 있던 그의 입꼬리가 서서히 내려간다. 사위가 적막하다. 그 적막이 이상하게 섬뜩했다. 거프는 떨어지지 않는 발걸음을 떼서 현관문으로 이어진 길을 걷는다. 양옆으로 너르게 깔린 잔디 위에 루피가 가지고 놀던 장난감들이 나뒹구는 모습이 스산했다.

 

 

그는 벨을 눌렀다. 인기척이 느껴지지 않는다. 집 안엔 불이 켜져 있지 않았다. 제가 좀 늦은 시간에 찾아와서, 아들과 루피는 이미 잠든 것뿐이라 되뇌며 불안함을 감추고 다시 한 번 벨을 눌렀다. 여전히 반응이 없다. 불안감이 증폭한다. 그는 이제 그의 아들과 루피의 이름을 부르며 거세게 현관문을 두드리기 시작했다. 쾅쾅, 쾅쾅쾅. 연속적으로 문을 부술 듯이 두드리다 입술을 콱 짓씹었다. 금기를 깨기 직전의 사람처럼 떨리는 눈동자로 문 손잡이에 손을 가져간다. 천천히, 천천히, 제발 열리지 않길 바라는 심정으로.

 

끼이익. 문고리가 돌아간다. 그는 착잡한 심정에 얼굴을 한 번 쓸어내리곤 문을 열었다. 공포 영화에서 문이 열려 있는 것은 매우 좋지 않은 신호였지만, 영화와 현실은 다르다고 애써 마음을 가다듬으며 한 발자국 안으로 내딛는다. 하지만 야속하게도, 내딛는 그 순간, 지독한 피 냄새가 훅 그의 콧속으로 파고들었다. 그는 참담함을 느끼며 곧장 거실로 달려갔다. 루피를 위해 사들고 온 장난감 세트가 바닥으로 처참하게 떨어졌다.

 

…….

 

피바다였다. 지옥이 있다면 이곳일까. 거프는 그 참혹한 광경을 황망한 눈길로 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 여기저기 뒤적거렸는지 마구잡이로 열린 서랍들, 난장판인 거실, 배가 찔린 채 죽은 자신의 아들, 그에게서 흘러나온 많은 양의 피, 말라붙은 피 웅덩이, 활짝 열린 베란다, 피가 묻어있는 베란다 손잡이, 그리고, 오들오들 떤 채 그 광경을 바라보고 있는 루피까지. 루피는 오줌을 싼 듯 바지가 축축이 젖어 있었다. 눈동자는 초점 없이 흐렸다. 거프는 누군지 모를 살인자에 대한 원망과 분노, 그리고 설명 못 할 끔찍한 감정을 잠시 누른 채 루피를 안아 들었다. 제 품에 안기자마자 죽은 듯이 기절한 루피를 끌어안으며 억눌린 울음을 토해냈다.

 

 

 

 

 

02.

범인이 잡혔다. 빈집털이로 잡힌 전적이 있던 전과자였는데, 살인은 처음이었는지, 집 안 곳곳에 묻은 지문을 지우지도 않고 허겁지겁 도망친 흔적이 역력했다. 더군다나 살해 현장에서 얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 범인의 지문과 피해자의 피가 묻은 식칼을 발견했다. 베란다 손잡이 덕분에 도주 경로를 쉽게 추적할 수 있었고, 흉기까지 발견하여 빠르게 범인을 잡았다. 재판이 열렸고, 피고인이 징역 15년형을 선고받으며 사건이 종결되었지만, 그것이 들쑤시고 간 자리는 마무리되지 못한 채 엉망진창이었다. 그 날 이후로 실어증을 앓는 루피는 여전히 말을 하지 못했다. 그것은 여러 사람의 가슴에 아물지 않을 상처를 남겼다.

 

 

 

 

 

03.

루피는 자신이 깜깜한 어둠 속에 갇혀 있다고 느꼈다. 아빠가 죽은 그 날부터다. 그 날, 소란스러움에 잠에서 깬 루피가 이층에서 내려왔을 땐 이미 그의 아버지는 바닥에 쓰러진 채 피를 흘리고 있었다. 아빠. 조용히 그를 불렀으나 그에게선 대답이 없었다. 루피는 아무것도 할 수 없었고, 뭘 어째야 좋을지 몰랐다. 뭐가 어떻게 된 것인지, 아빠는 왜 움직이지 않는지, 어린 아이의 머리로 정확하게 상황 판단은 되지 않았지만, 본능적으로 알았다. 아주 아주 무서운 일이 일어났다는 걸. 아빠에게 다가가 뭐라도 말을 하고 싶었지만, 발이 떨어지지 않았다. 제발 누가 좀 도와달라고 울부짖듯 외쳤지만, 입으론 소리가 뱉어지지 않았다. 맥없이 축 늘어진 그의 아버지의 몸이 서서히 굳어가고, 피가 말라붙고, 집 안의 공기가 차게 식어가도 이 숨 막힐 듯한 어둠 속에서 그를 건져내 주는 이는 없었다.

 

모든 것이 끝나고, 피 냄새가 가득했던 그 깜깜한 집에서 벗어났지만, 여전히 그는 어둠 속이다. 어둠이 목을 조이고 있어서 아무런 말도 할 수 없었다.

 

 

 

 

 

04.

거프가 그 아이를 집에 데려온 건 그 사건이 있은 지 1년이 조금 넘었을 무렵이었다.

 

 

 

실력 좋다는 정신과 의사에게 치료를 받아도 루피의 상태는 호전될 기미가 보이지 않았다. 거프는 거의 포기 상태였다. 루피를 잘 돌본다고 돌보는 것이지만, 혼자서는 한계가 있었다. 아이 돌보미를 붙여도 기실 루피를 어떻게 다뤄야 하는지 모르는 듯해서 붙이나 마나였다. 루피는 혼자 있었다. 고독하게. 점점 더 우울함에 잠겨갔다. 그리고 거프는 그런 손자를 두고 볼 수 없었고. 투병하던 모친을 여의고 오갈 데 없는 그 아이를 대신 맡게 된 것도 그런 이유였다. 죽은 여인이 그의 가장 친한 이라는 것도 물론 한몫했지만, 루피에게 계속 함께 있어줄 형제를 만들어주고 싶었다. 조금이라도 외로움을 덜 느끼도록. 루피의 고독함과 저 어둠을 누군가가 걷어내 주길. 아이에겐 미안하지만 그를 맡은 데엔 그렇게 이기적인 이유가 컸다.

 

 

모친이 세상을 떠난 지 얼마 되지 않은 아이는 처음엔 루피처럼 우울하고 힘없이 있는 날이 많았으나, 곧 털고 일어났다. 근본적으로 밝은 성격인 듯했다. 거프로선 다행이었다. 어른들에겐 말 못 할 것이라도 또래의 형제라면 루피도 마음을 열지 않을까, 거기다 아이 또한 부모를 잃은 같은 처지이니.

 

 

 

_강하고, 밝게 살아라._

아이는 어머니가 마지막으로 제게 남긴 그 말을 상기하며 기운을 내기 위해 애썼다. 혼자 남겨질 저를 걱정하던 어머니의 애정 어린 눈동자를 생각한다. 힘을 내서, 살아가야 해. 아이는 의젓해질 수밖에 없었다. 아프지만 저를 위해 헌신하던 어머니를 마음속에 그리며 긍정적인 마음을 품는다. 밀어내던 식사도 꼬박꼬박 챙겨 먹고, 저를 거둬준, 사나운 인상이지만 좋은 사람인 듯한 거프에게 씩씩하게 인사하고, 며칠 쉬던 학교도 열심히 다닌다. 10살의 어린 나이에 짊어지기엔 큰 무게였지만 아이는 내색 않고 모든 것을 받아들였다.  

 

 

 

식사 시간에 식탁에는 거의 거프와 아이 둘뿐이었다. 거프는 거실 쪽을 바라보며 한숨 쉬고, 한 입 먹고를 반복했다. 아이는 조심스레 거프에게 물었다. 기운을 차리고부터 묻고 싶던 질문이었다.

 

저 아이도……, 부모님이 없나요?

 

다가가 말을 걸어보려고 해도, 저를 본체만체하며 무표정으로, 무기력하게 생활하는 또 다른 아이가 마음에 걸린 탓이다.

 

1년 전쯤에, 함께 살던 아빠가…, 죽었단다.

 

거프의 침통한 말에 아이는 같은 아픔을 겪은 그 아이를, 동질감이 섞인 안쓰러운 눈빛으로 바라보았다. 곧 아이는 잘 먹었습니다, 인사를 하고 식탁에서 내려가 멍하니 앉아 티비를 보는 그 아이에게 천천히 다가간다. 말을 붙여보려 해도 저를 슥 지나치기만 하던 아이였다. 티브이에 정신이 팔린 건지, 다른 생각을 하는지 제가 가까이 접근해도 고개조차 돌리지 않는 그 아이를 향해 아이는 활짝 웃으며 말을 걸었다.

 

안녕, 난 사보야.

 

 

 

 

 

05.

아이는 사보를 힐끗 보더니 다시 티브이로 고개를 돌린다. 무감정한 표정이었다. 으차, 사보는 개의치 않고 루피의 옆에 털썩 주저앉아 쫑알쫑알 말을 붙였다. 어, 나도 이 만화 알아. 이거 좋아해? 난 쟤가 좋아. 쟤가 이겼으면 좋겠다. 루피가 반응하지 않는 것이 무안하지도 않은 지 그는 신이 난 어조로 말을 이어갔다. 루피는 그런 사보를 한 번 쳐다보더니 이내 자리에서 일어난다. 

 

어? 어디 가?

…….

 

대답은 없다. 시선도 주지 않고 2층에 있는 그의 방으로 향한다. 사보는 옅게 하하, 웃으며 잘 자라고 손을 흔들어 주었다. 루피가 모습을 감추자 웃고 있던 사보의 입에서 낮은 한숨이 터진다. 그라고 어색하지 않고, 뻘쭘하지 않은 것은 아니었다. 그냥, 내버려둘 수가 없었다. 동질감, 그것도 같은 비극을 맛본 이들끼리의 그것은 생각보다 사보의 마음을 강하게 흔들었다. 심지어 저 아이는 사보 자신보다 어린 나이에 그런 슬픔을 맛본 것이다. 3살이나 많은 저도 아직 이기지 못하는데 아이는 오죽할까.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

루피! 레고 놀이 할래?  
…….

 

 

루피, 이리 와 봐! 티비에서 지금 재밌는 거 한다!  
…….

 

 

루피, 루피! 우리 이 게임 같이 할까?  
…….

 

사보는 루피에게 계속해서 말을 걸었고, 돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 시선조차 주지 않고 그를 무시하는 루피였지만 사보는 밝은 목소리와 표정으로 계속 그에게 다가갔다. 거프에게 들어서 그가 말을 못한다는 것은 알았다. 마음에 큰 상처를 입어서 마음도 닫고, 입도 닫았다고. 사보는 그 굳게 닫힌 문을 열어주고 싶었다. 그 아픔에만 갇혀있게 하고 싶지 않았다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

사보는 하굣길에 집에 혼자 있을 루피 생각이 났다. 가정부 아주머니가 있긴 했지만 그를 돌봐주는 게 그녀의 일은 아니었으므로, 그는 사보가 학교에 가있는 시간 내내 혼자 있는 것이나 다름없었다. 축 처져 있을 아이의 표정과 생기 없는 움직임들이 떠오르자 마음이 안 좋아진다. 사보는 이내 뛰기 시작했다. 제가 옆에 있어도 눈길 하나 주지 않는 루피지만, 그래도 곁에 있어주고 싶었다. 혼자 있는 건, 홀로 남겨진다는 건 생각보다 더 끔찍하다는 걸 잘 알기 때문이다. 집으로 발을 재게 놀리던 사보는 저쪽에 보이는 마트를 보고 속도를 늦췄다. 과자나 아이스크림 좀 사다 줄까? 아이답지 않은 무기력함은 식욕마저 앗아갔는지, 루피는 잘 먹으려 하지 않았다. 거프가 제발 좀 먹으라고 애원하다시피 해야 겨우 몇 숟가락 들 뿐이었다. 이것도 안 먹으려 하겠지만, 그래도 일단은 사 볼 생각이다. 주머니를 뒤적여 거프가 준 용돈을 꺼낸다. 음, 충분해!그는 곧 마트를 향해 달려갔다.

 

 

 

루피! 나 왔어.

 

사보는 문을 열자마자 큰 소리로 외쳤다. 대답이 없을 거라는 건 알지만, 우울함 속에 파묻혀 있었을 루피를 조금이나마 그것으로부터 꺼내기 위함이다. 사보는 신발을 벗고 집 안으로 들어갔다. 거실에서, 의욕 없는 손짓으로 미니 자동차를 가지고 놀고 있는 루피가 보인다. 사보는 웃으며 다가가 봉지를 건넸다.

 

내가 맛있는 거 사 왔어! 먹어 봐.

 

당연하게도 루피는 반응이 없다. 저를 살짝 보고는 등을 돌려버린다. 사보는 그런 루피를 보다가 봉지를 뒤적여 초코릿 맛 아이스크림 하나를 꺼냈다. 과장된 감탄음을 섞으며 루피의 등에 대고 큰 소리의 혼잣말을 던진다.

 

이야, 이 초코 색깔 봐. 대박! 진짜 맛있어!

…….

와. 진짜 장난 아니다! 엄청 맛있잖아!

…….

남은 것들은 녹기 전에 냉동고에 넣어 둬야지.

 

그 말을 하며 사보는 부엌으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 그것들을 넣어 놓은 뒤 사보는 루피 옆에 털썩 앉아, 지상 최고의 음식을 먹는 듯 감탄을 하며 아이스크림을 맛있게 먹어 치웠다. 그리고 그 다음 날, 그가 학교에서 돌아와 냉동고를 열었을 때, 어제 그가 먹었던 것과 같은 종류의 아이스크림이 하나 사라져 있는 걸 발견한다. 그걸 보고 사보는 씨익 웃었다.

 

 

 

 

 

06.

어느 날 밤이었다. 오랜만에 사보는 그의 엄마의 꿈을 꾸었다. 그녀가 죽기 바로 직전의 모습이었다. 눈물을 흘리며 사보는 잠에서 깼고, 목이 타는 느낌에 물을 마시러 방에서 나왔다. 그리고 들었다. 앞방에서의 훌쩍임을. 그곳은 루피의 방이었다. 조심스레 문을 열었다. 방 안에 켜진 스탠드 빛이 루피의 얼굴을 비춘다. 인상을 쓰며 작게 몸부림치고 있다. 악몽을 꾸는 듯했다. 방 안으로 들어가 소리가 안 나게 문을 닫고, 루피의 침대로 다가갔다. 루피가 흐느끼며, 입을 벙긋대고 있다. 아, 빠. 아빠. 사보는 그 입 모양을 읽고는, 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 울컥, 눈물이 쏟아져 나올 것 같았기 때문이다. 방금 그의 꿈 속을 찾아온 엄마 생각이 난 탓이다. 사보는 침대에 걸터 앉아, 악몽을 꾸고 있을 때면 그의 엄마가 그에게 해주던 것처럼, 루피의 머리를 서툴게 쓸어주며 손등을 토닥토닥 두드려 주었다. 울멍울멍해진 눈이 자꾸만 눈물을 떨구려고 해서 팔뚝으로 거칠게 눈물을 닦아냈다. 괴로워하고 있는 루피에게 계속 온기를 전한다. 토닥토닥, 토닥토닥. 루피의 흐느낌이 줄어들고, 숨소리가 고르게 변한다. 좀 편안해진 모양이다. 그건 사보의 마음도 마찬가지였다. 그의 손이 만들어 낸 일정한 박자의 토닥임은, 어느새 사보 자신에게도 안정을 가져왔다.

 

 

그리고 그것으로 인해 사보는 그가 눈치채지 못하고 있던 어떤 사실 하나를 깨달았다. 그가 지금뿐만이 아니라, 평소 루피를 돌보는 것을 통해 그 자신의 마음도 돌보고 있었음을. 밝게 웃고 다니지만 제대로 극복해내지 못했던 마음의 아픔을, 똑같은 슬픔을 겪은 루피에게 투영해, 루피의 상처뿐만 아니라 그 자신의 것 또한 치유하고 있었음을 말이다. 사보는 루피의 옆에 누웠다. 이제 새근새근한 숨소리를 내는 루피를 꼭 껴안는다. 함께 잠든다. 어린 아이 둘 정도는 같이 잘 수 있는 싱글 침대에. 꼭 붙어서.

 

 

 

루피는 아침이 되어 눈을 떴다. 제 옆에서 도롱도롱 자고 있는 사보를 바라본다. 그리고 지난 밤 일을 떠올렸다. 잠결이었지만 제 손등에 전해지던 그 온기와 안정감을 주던 토닥임을 기억한다.  
  
…….  
  
사보를 바라본다. 계속, 계속.  
  
  
  
  
언젠가부터 루피가 사보에게 조금씩 관심을 갖기 시작했다. 루피의 눈동자가 도록도록 제 움직임을 쫓는 것을 느끼며 사보는 슬쩍 웃었다. 제가 가까이 가면 딴청을 피우며 저를 보지 않지만, 화장실을 가기 위해 움직이거나 할 때면 등 뒤로 시선이 달라붙는다. 가끔 제가 그의 시야를 벗어나 멀리 가면, 슬쩍 따라와 가까운 곳에 있는다. 스스로 밥 먹으러 부엌에 찾아온 일도 늘어나서 거프가 감동받은 표정으로 루피의 볼에 그의 따가운 볼을 마구 부벼, 루피가 운 일도 있었다. 점점 좋아지는 아이의 변화에 사보는 가슴 가득 퍼지는 따뜻함을 느낀다.

 

 

 

 

 

07.

루피는 오늘 늦잠을 잤다. 보통 때는 학교 가는 사보의 모습을 볼 수 있는 시간대에 일어나곤 하는데, 오늘은 정오가 다 되어가는 시간에 일어났다. 비척비척 1층으로 내려가 아줌마가 차려준 밥을 몇 숟가락 먹곤, 이를 닦으러 화장실로 향한다. 전등 스위치를 누르고, 불이 환히 켜진 것을 확인하고 화장실에 들어간다. 칫솔을 꺼내든다.  
  
  
루피가 양치를 마치고 세수를 하려던 참이었다. 탁-. 불이 꺼졌다. 곧이어 현관문이 닫히는 소리가 들린다. 어둠이다. 온통. 1층 화장실엔 창문이 없었다. 완벽하게 캄캄했다. 루피는 모든 동작을 멈췄다. 아니, 멈춰졌다. 어둠이 화장실에 찾아옴과 동시에 루피의 몸을 움직일 수 없게 만들었다. 아, 아. 입을 벌려 소리를 내보려고 하지만 입만 벙긋거리고 있을 뿐이었다. 바들바들 온 몸이 떨린다. 루피의 눈 앞에 갑자기 그 날의 아빠가 나타났다. 바닥에 널부러진 채 미동이 없던 아빠. 아빠의 옆으로 퍼져있는 붉은 피. 싸늘해지던 실내 온도와 점점 진해지던 피냄새. 어둠과 함께 그 날의 기억이 생생하게 닥쳐왔다. 그 날처럼, 어둠 속에서, 움직이지 못한 채다. 누가 좀 도와줘. 살려줘. 이젠 여기가 화장실인지 아빠와 살던 그 집인지 분간이 되지 않는다. 어둠, 어둠. 아무도 구하러 와주지 않아. 꺼내주지 않아. 숨이 막힌다. 어둠이 숨통을 조인다. 눈물이 주륵주륵 흐른다. 루피의 안색이 파리하게 질려갔다. 죽을 것 같았다.  
  


그때였다. 달칵, 소리와 함께 눈으로 빛이 들어왔다. 화장실 문이 열리며 빛의 크기가 커진다. 점점 밝아진다.  
  


루피? 어두운 데서 뭐 해? 집에 왔는데 아무도 없어서 걱정했는데…….  
  


사보다. 문을 열어준 건, 사보였다. 살았다. 다행이다. 안도감에 눈물이 더 터져나왔다. 그가 제 모습에 깜짝 놀란 듯 한달음에 다가온다.  
  


루피!! 괜찮아? 무슨 일이야?  
  


어깨를 부여잡은 온기에 완전한 안심을 느낀다. 마음이 흐물흐물 녹아 내리며 속에서 더럭 뭔가 치솟는 느낌에 울컥 뱉어낸다.  
  


사…, 보.  
  


사보가 눈을 크게 뜬다. 오랫동안 사용하지 않아 녹이 슨 성대가, 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 그 이름을 내뱉었다. 그리고 루피는 크게 엉엉 울었다. 어둠에 목이 막혀, 그 동안 소리내어서 울어보지 못한 루피였다. 사보가 저를 껴안고 토닥여준다. 울지마, 괜찮아. 그렇게 말하는 그의 목소리도 울음기가 가득했다. 루피는 사보의 어깨에 눈물을 쏟아내며 그의 이름을 불렀다. 진이 빠져 휘청일 때까지 울었다. 사보가 루피를 그의 등에 업는다. 천천히 2층에 있는 루피의 방으로 향한다. 사보의 어깨에 기대있던 루피가, 곱슬기가 있는 그 밤톨머리 금발에 코를 부빈다. 팔로 그의 목을 꽉 옭맨다. 놓치지 않겠다는 듯. 구해줬어, 꺼내줬어, 살려줬어, 그 어둠 속에서.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

사보가 루피를 침대에 눕히고 이불을 덮어주었다. 걱정어린 눈동자로 저를 보며 쉬라고 말하는 그의 팔을 붙잡았다. 하고싶은 말이 있었는데, 너무 운 탓인지 색색대는 숨소리만 나온다. 결국 루피는 사보의 손바닥에 손가락으로 글자를 쓰기 시작했다.

 

［ㄹㅜㅍㅣ］

 

루, 피. 사보가 이미 알고있는 그의 이름을 적어준다. 사보가 잠깐 생각하는 듯 하더니 그 글자와 루피가 하고자 하는 말의 의미를 알아채고는 환하게 웃는다. 이가 하나 빠진 그의 웃음은 멍청할 정도로 천진난만해 보였다. 루피도 그를 따라 밝게 웃는다. 그 날 이후로 처음 짓는 미소였다.

 

응, 루피! 난 사보야. 잘 부탁해!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

08.

거프는 루피의 변화에 깊은 안도의 한숨과 함께 눈물 지었다. 마음 한 켠을 짓누르던 돌무더기가 사라져, 그는 오랜만에 진심을 다해 웃을 수 있었다. 일이 워낙 바쁘다보니, 루피에게 신경을 쓴다고 쓴 건데도 아이는 여전히 과거에 갇혀 있었다. 나아지지 않는 아이를 보며 느꼈던 죄책감을 조금은 덜 수 있었다. 루피가 다시 마음을 열고, 말을 하고, 웃을 수 있게 되어 참으로 다행이었다. 이제 모든 일이 다 잘 될 것이라 믿었다. 거프는 사보와, 그의 뒤를 졸졸 따라다니는 루피의 모습을 바라보며 따뜻이 웃었다.

 

 

 

루피는 사보가 곁에 없으면 무척 불안해 하며, 강박 증세를 보였다. 사보가 학교에 갈 때마다 가지 말라며 심각하게 떼를 써서 거프에게 꾸지람을 듣기 일쑤였지만, 정작 당사자인 사보가 짜증은 커녕 귀엽다는 듯 그런 땡깡을 다 받아줘서 고쳐질 기미가 보이지 않았다. 거프가 사보에게 그런 건 받아주지 않아도 된다고, 버릇만 나빠진다고 해도 사보는 그저 웃을 뿐이었다.

 

루피는 사보에게 완전히 의지했다. 무슨 일이던 사보를 찾았고, 그가 곁에 있어야 안심했다. 따로 잠을 자는 것도 싫다며 그의 침대로 처들어가거나, 자신의 침대로 그의 손을 붙잡아 끌고 오곤 했다. 그러다 보니 자연스레 둘은 한 침대에서 자는 게 익숙해지게 되었다. 거프는 루피의 의존적인 행동이 걱정 되었지만 이만큼 좋아진 것에 만족하며, 나머지는 차차 나아질 것이라 생각하곤 별 다른 말을 하지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

사보. 토닥토닥 해 줘.

 

루피는 잠들기 전에 항상 사보에게 토닥여줄 것을 요구했다. 사보는 웃으며 언제나 그의 말을 들어주었다. 그는 이것 저것 생활의 모든 면을 사보에게 물었고, 어리광 부리듯 무언가를 해달라 요청했으며, 사보는 그 모든 것을 들어 주었다. 그가 해주지 않는 것은 없었다. 루피 자신과 비슷한 몸집의, 사보의 작은 품은 루피에게 넓은 바다 같았다. 편안하게 온 몸을 내맡길 수 있었다. 그와 함께 있으면 어둠도 두렵지 않았다. _꺼내줄테니까, 분명._ 자신을 구해줄 것이라 믿으니까. 루피에게 사보는 아빠이자 형이자 친구였다. 때론, 기억에 없어서 알지 못하는 엄마의 포근함이란 게 이런 것이 아닐까 상상해 볼 수도 있었다. 루피에게 사보는 모든 것이었다. 그는 루피에게 모든 것이 되어 주었다.

 

사보는 루피의 옆에 꼭 붙어 누워서, 아이가 해달란 대로 토닥여 주었다. 심장 박동과 하나가 되어 움직이는 사보의 손길을 느끼며 루피는 편안하게 웃었다. 그런 루피를 보며 사보도 따라 웃었다. 그에게 남은 거라곤 루피가 전부였다. 거프에겐 자신을 거둬준 것에 대한 커다란 은혜가 있었고, 그는 매우 고마운 사람이었지만, 남이란 생각이 드는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 쉽사리 편안해지긴 어려웠다. 그러니 사보에겐 루피가 유일했다. 더군다나 같은 아픔을 겪어서 서로를 잘 이해할 수 있고, 진심으로 공감해줄 수 있는 존재. 사보는 루피에게 자신이 필요한 사람이 된다는 것이 좋고 행복했다. _내가 너를 변화시켰어, 내가 과거의 아픔으로부터 널 구했어._ 저에게만 마음을 열고 의존하는 루피를 보며 알 수 없는 만족과 희열을 느꼈다. 루피가 원하는 것은 다 해주고 싶었다. 그가 원하는 모든 걸 이뤄주고 싶었다. 사보, 이건 뭐야? 사보, 이것 좀 해 줘. 사보, 사보. 루피의 입에서 나오는 말의 대부분에는 자신의 이름이 들어 있었다. 모든 것에서 사보를 찾는다. _그래, 그래, 내가 다 해 줄게. 내가. 나만._

 _널 바꾼 건 나니까, 널 책임지는 것도 나야. 나만이 할 수 있어._ 무의식이 외치는 소리를 사보는 아직 인식하지 못하고 있었다.  

 

 

 

 

 

09.

루피가 초등학교에 입학하고, 점점 학년이 올라가면서 둘이 붙어 있을 수 있는 시간이 현저히 줄어 들었다. 그래서 그런지 그것과 반비례하게 둘의 의존도와 유대는 점점 강해졌다.

 

 

 

루피가 13살이 되었을 때다. 

수업 시간에 교사가 내준 숙제는 둘씩 짝 지어서 해야하는 것이었다. 컴퓨터 시간에 ppt 만드는 것을 배웠으니, 친구들에게 알리고 싶은 주제를 정해 수업 시간에 발표하는 것이 그 숙제였다. 담임이 임의로 지정한 짝과 함께 루피는 자신의 집으로 향했다. 반 친구들 모두와 두루두루 잘 지내는 루피는 옆의 아이와도 제법 친한 사이였다. 로봇의 종류에 대해 알려주는 게 어떠냐, 그냥 쉽게 국가로 하자, 여러 의견을 주고 받으며 집에 도착했다.

 

 

 

제 방에 놓인 컴퓨터로 친구와 열심히 숙제를 할 때였다. 현관문이 열리는 소리가 났다. 루피는 시계를 확인하고는 밝게 웃으며 방 밖으로 달려 나갔다. 사보가 올 시간이었다.

 

사보!

 

계단을 뛰어 내려오는 루피를 보며 사보는 한 달음에 달려가 동생을 안았다.

 

루피! 계단에서 뛰지 말랬지. 위험하단 말야.

응, 응, 알겠어, 시시싯-.

 

사보의 허리에 팔을 두르고, 고개를 올려 그와 눈을 맞춘다. 그가 따뜻하게 웃으며 오늘 학교는 어땠는지, 무슨 일이 있었는지, 숙제는 뭔지 세세하게 물어본다. 언제나 제게 묻는 물음이었지만, 그의 관심은 늘 좋았다. 루피가 하나 하나 대답하며 그와 대화를 주고받던 중, 사보의 시선이 계단 위 쪽으로 향하는 것이 보였다. 루피는 친구를 내버려 뒀던 것이 그제야 생각났다.

 

아, 사보. 쟤 내 친구야. 숙제 때문에 우리 집에 왔어.

그래? 뭐 먹을 거라도 줄까? 올라가 있어. 형이 가져다 줄게.

응, 알겠어.

 

루피는 사보의 가슴팍에 볼을 한 번 부비고는 다시 계단을 올라갔다. 루피가 생기가 도는 얼굴로, 들어가서 마저 하자고 말하려고 할 때 친구가 흥분에 가득 찬 얼굴로 그에게 질문을 던졌다.

 

네 형이야?

 

동경과 호기심이 가득 담긴 시선으로 사보의 뒷 모습을 바라보며 말을 잇는다. 엄청 멋있다! 루피의 미간이 찌푸려졌다. 중3이 된 사보는 언제 루피와 키가 비슷했었냐는 듯 불쑥 성장해 있었다. 저보다 머리 하나는 더 커지고, 뼈가 굵고 단단해지며 점점 남자다워져 가는 사보는 정말 멋있었다. 루피도 그걸 알고 있었다. 근사하고, 멋있고, 제 형이 제일 최고라고.

 

나도 저런 형 갖고 싶다, 와.

 

눈을 반짝반짝 빛내며 감탄하는 친구의 말에 루피는 얼굴을 더 찡그리며 그 친구의 어깨를 거칠게 밀었다. 기분이 몹시 안 좋았다. 그 아이가 갑자기 뭐냐는 시선으로 루피를 돌아본다. 루피가 입을 열었다. 나가.

 

뭐? 뭔 소리야, 갑자기.

 

아이가 황당하다는 듯 언짢은 표정을 짓는다. 그것에 아랑곳 않고 루피는 얼굴을 잔뜩 굳힌 채 차갑게 말을 이었다.

 

관심 갖지 마. _내_ 형이야.

 

루피의 눈이 사납게 빛났다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

K는 사보와 친한 사이였다. 중학교 3년 내내 같은 반이었고, 성격이 잘 맞아 금새 친해져 계속 붙어 다니다 보니, 그를 속속들이 안다고 자부할 수 있었다. 하지만 단 하나 잘 모르는 것이 있었는데, 그의 동생에 대한 것이었다. 그를 어렸을 적에 거둬서 길러 줬다는 거프의 대한 일화는 꽤 자주 입에 올렸지만, 동생에 대한 일은 거프 얘기를 할 때 잠깐 나오는 정도를 빼고는  잘 말하려 들지 않았다. 동생의 이름이 루피라는 것만을 알 뿐이었다. 처음엔 사이가 안 좋은가 했는데, 그를 보자면 그런 것도 아니었다. 16살 소년이 동생의 생일 선물로 고가의 게임기를 사주기 위해, 수개월 전부터 용돈을 스크루지처럼 지독하게 모으는 일은 확실히 드물 것이다.

 

 

K는 저쪽에서 다른 친한 녀석들과 웃고 있는 사보를 바라 보았다. 사보는 잘 웃는 편이었는데 그것이 가볍거나 헤퍼 보이는 종류의 것이 아닌, 굉장히 근사한 미소여서 그는 남녀 가릴 것 없이 인기가 많았다. 전교 10등 안에는 꼬박꼬박 드는 모범생에, 외모마저 말끔하니 잘 생긴데다가 그는 다정하고 친절하기까지 했다. 오지랖 같아 보이지 않는 수준의 친절함은 예의 바르고 배려심 깊어 보였다.

 

어? 이거 네 동생이야? 귀엽다.

 

한 녀석이 사보의 핸드폰 화면을 보며 감탄음을 토해냈다. 그의 휴대폰 앨범은 잠금되어 있는데, 어떻게 푼 모양이었다. 사보의 표정이 웃는 낯 그대로 미간만 좁혀졌다. 당황한 것 같다. 그는 그 친구에게서 핸드폰을 거칠게 낚아챘다. 녀석은 사보의 표정을 보지 못했는지 눈치도 없이 계속 나불거렸다.

 

내 여동생이 딱 걔만한 나인데, 만나게 할래? 꼬맹이들 사귀는 거 보면 우스운데 귀엽더라.

 

키득거리는 녀석을 보는 사보의 입꼬리가 서서히 내려오더니 이내 무표정이 되었다. 옆에 있던 다른 아이들은 그런 사보의 표정에 다들 놀라 멍하니 바라만 보고 있다. 잘 웃던 사람의 정색은 굉장한 파급력이 있었다. 더군다나 그 사보의 정색은 더더욱.

 

입 닥쳐.

 

분노가 여실히 느껴지는, 사보의 낮게 가라앉은 목소리가 그 친구에게 가 꽂힌다. _내거야._ 무의식이 내놓은 짧은 뒷말이 그의 머릿 속을 어지럽혔지만 소리 내어 말하지는 않았다.

 

 

K는 얼어 붙은 교실을 보며 생각에 잠긴다. 장난식으로 던져진 동생에 대한 얘기에 너무 민감하게 반응하는 사보가 좀 이상했다. _저 방어적이고 경계심 어린 태도는 대체 뭘까. 동생 얘기를 자주 하지 않는 것은 그런 맥락에서 나온 건가?_ 동생을 무척 아끼지만 절대 평범한 것이 아님은 확실하다. 동생에 대한 관심에 저토록 적대적인 태도를 보이는 것은 결코 흔한 일이 아니었다.

 

이상한 우애다.

 

 

 

 

 

10.

사춘기의 남학생들과 음담패설은 불가분의 관계였다. 벌써 동정을 뗀 녀석들도 있었지만 16살이다 보니 아직은 그것이 그렇게 흔한 일은 아니었다. 그랬기에 대화의 주제는 대개 야동이나 몽정, 자위같은 것들이었다. 자위할 때 누구 생각하냐고 묻는 한 녀석의 질문에, 옆집 누나, 연예인 누구, 지금 사귀는 애, 그냥 여자, 아무 생각 안 하고 만진다 등등 여러 대답이 나왔지만 사보는 할 말이 없었다. 분명 누군가를 떠올리며 하긴 하는데 그것이 누구인지 알 수 없을 뿐더러 여자가 아닌 것 같았기 때문이다. 첫 몽정 때 나왔던 사람과 똑같은 사람이 자꾸 떠오른다는 것뿐이었다. 짧은 까만 머리. 분명 첫 몽정 때는 그 머리를 한, 가슴이 있는 여자였는데, 자위를 하며 떠올리니, 저절로 남자의 것처럼 편평한 가슴이 의식에 나타난 것이다. 제 나이 정도 되는 몸집의 소년 같았다. 얼굴은 몽정 때나 자위 때나 흐릿해서 알아볼 수 없었다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

사보는 그의 것을 잡고 빠르게 손을 움직였다. 누군지 모를 그 상상 속 인물을 떠올릴 때 가장 만족감이 큰 반면, 허탈감도 굉장했다. 성욕이 들끓으며 소유욕도 함께 기승을 부렸기 때문이다. 누군지도 모를 머릿 속 그 인물을 가지고 싶어서 안달이 났지만, 상상 속 존재를 가질 수 없는 것은 당연했다.

 

뒷정리를 마치고, 샤워하러 가기 위해 사보는 방 밖으로 나왔다. 2층 화장실에 도착하니 누군가 있는 듯해서 1층으로 내려가려고 몸을 돌렸다. 그때 화장실의 문이 열리며, 젖은 머리의 루피가 밖으로 모습을 드러냈다. 저를 보고 맑게 웃는다. 아, 사보! 루피에게 똑같이 웃어 보이는데, 사보는 그도 모르게 묘한 눈길로 루피를 훑어 내렸다. 짧은, 까만 머리. 젖어 있는.

 

그 이후로, 달걀 귀신처럼 흐릿했던 그 인물의 얼굴이 또렷이 보이기 시작했다. 루피의 얼굴이었다. 사보가 상상으로 새겨 넣어서 그런 것이 아니라, 원래 그 몸 주인의 얼굴이었던 듯 자연스럽게 조화를 이뤘다.

원래 그 상상 속 인물이 루피였던 것처럼.        

 

 

 

 

 

11. 

격동적인 변화는 시간의 흐름에 몸을 맡긴 채 가만히 있다고 이루어질 수 있는 것이 아니다. 그러한 변화엔 어떤 계기가 필요하다. 촉매제가 되어주는 사건, 그리고 그것을 통한 인식과 사고의 전환, 뒤따르는 행동으로 인해 세계는 크게 흔들리게 된다. 그것이 내면 세계건 외부의 세계건 간에.

 

열 여섯의 끝자락, 사보는 몽정과 자위의 대상이 그의 동생이라는 것을 알게 된다. 풍랑이 심한 바다 위를 표류하는 것 같은 혼란스러움과 두려움을 느낀다. 무언가 잘못 되었다는 것을 깨닫는다.

 

 

 

 

 

12.

루피가 처음으로 야동을 본 건, 열 세살 때였다. 반 아이 중 하나가 PMP에 좋은 걸 담아 왔다며 점심 시간에 모여 보라 했고, 루피를 포함한 너덧명의 남자 아이들은 그 제공자 주위에 옹기종기 모여 화면을 쳐다 보았다. 동영상이 재생 되며 나온 남녀의 알몸과 살색만이 가득찬 화면에 아이들은 넋을 잃었다. 야하다는 느낌은 없었다. 이미 야동을 접해 봤었다던 한 명은 수위가 낮네, 하며 허세를 부리기도 했지만, 거기에 모여 있던 대부분에겐 그저 신선한 충격이었다. 뭐가 뭔지도 모르지만 본능적인 호기심이 발동 되었는지 그 아이는 이후로도 종종 영상을 담아 왔고, 너도 나도 보겠다며 그 아이를 둘러 쌌다. 처음엔 별 다른 느낌도 받지 못했던 아이들은 몇 번 더 영상을 접하자 얼굴을 붉힐 줄 알게 되었고, 쩐다, 같은 감탄사를 내뱉기도 했다. 몸을 부르르 떠는 녀석도 있었다. 하지만 루피는 여전히 아무런 느낌도 받지 못했다. 야하다는 느낌이 대체 뭐야? 그는 시큰둥하게 영상을 바라 보았다.

 

 

그건 중학교에 입학할 나이인 열 네살에도 마찬가지였다. 초등학교 6학년 겨울 방학 때 키가 쑥 자라며, 2차 성징들이 조금씩 나타나기 시작하는 때에도 변하지 않았다. 그것에 특별한 걱정은 들지 않았다. 친구들이, 넌 고자 아니면 짱 센 거 둘 중 하나다, 라고 놀란 듯이 말했을 때에야 내가 조금 이상한가, 하는 생각이 들었다. 루피는 사보에게 물었다. 대체 야한 느낌이란 게 뭐냐고, 야동을 봐도 뭐가 야한 건지 모르겠다고. 그러자 사보가 자조와 안심이 섞인 묘한 미소를 지으며 루피의 머리를 쓰다 듬었다. 괜찮아, 아직 네가 순수해서 그래.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

여름, 열 네살의 어느 밤이었다. 루피는 여느 날처럼 사보와 한 침대에 누워 자고 있었다. 무더위가 기승을 부려 한밤임에도 덥고 축축하고 끈적거렸지만, 사보에게 딱 붙인 몸을 떼어낼 생각은 없었다. 습기를 먹어 눅진해진 침대는 짜증났지만, 땀에 젖어 끈적끈적해진 자신과 사보의 맨 다리가 엉켜 있다가 미끄러지는 그 느낌은 좋았다. 사보에게로 좀 더 파고든다. 사보의 다리 사이로 제 다리를 끼운다. 더위로 인해 자다 깨다를 반복하던 루피는 다시 잠에 들기 직전이었다. 제 행동에 사보의 몸이 경직되는 것이 느껴졌다. 저를 조심스레 밀어내고 침대에서 일어나는 사보 때문에 잠에 빠지려던 루피의 의식이 수면 위로 떠올랐다. 눈을 뜨고 침대에 걸터앉아 있는 사보의 등을 바라본다. 그가 긴 한숨을 내쉬더니 제 얼굴을 돌아보는 것이 느껴졌다. 자는 척을 한다. 그래야 할 것 같았다.

 

제길…….

 

사보가 낮은 욕지거리를 내뱉고는 침대 옆 쪽에 놓여 있는 책상 의자에 털썩 앉는다. 루피는 살며시 눈을 떴다. 사보의 옆 모습이 눈에 잡힌다. 사보의 손이 트레이닝 반바지 안에 있는 그의 중심부로 향하고 살과 살이 마찰하는 소리가 방 안을 채웠다. 루피는 처음 보는 광경에 뚫어져라 사보를 관찰한다. 사보의 손에 의해 보였다 안 보였다 하는 그의 것, 그의 앞니에 의해 깨물어 눌려진 아랫 입술, 잔뜩 힘이 들어가 있는 턱 근육, 짙게 패인 미간, 손등에 돋아난 푸른 핏줄, 땀에 젖어 이마에 달라붙은 금발, 그리고, 젠장, 루피, 라는 갈라진 속삭임과 함께 뒤로 확 젖혀지는 그의 목, 도드라진 그의 목젖, 목을 타고 주르륵 흐르는 땀, 곧 이어 풀썩 의자에 몸을 축 늘어뜨리는 모습까지. 모두 눈에 담는다. 

 

 

루피는 눈을 감았다. 그리고 사보를 향해 있던 몸을 반대 쪽으로 돌렸다. 몸을 새우처럼 구부리며 주먹을 꽉 쥔다. 뱃 속이 저리고 아래 쪽으로 열기가 몰린다. 등줄기를 내달리는 오한과도 같은 짜릿함.

 

루피는 깨닫게 되었다. 야한 느낌이 뭔지, 야한 게 뭔지.

그리고 그 이후로 친구들과 야동을 볼 때 아무 느낌이 들지 않을 때면, 사보의 그 표정과 몸짓들을 떠올렸고 곧, 아랫배가 조여옴을 느꼈다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

사보는 의자에 기댄 상태에서 팔뚝으로 눈을 가렸다. 이젠 자는 동생을 옆에 두고 자위를 한다. 루피인 걸 아는데도 변함없이 소유욕이 들끓는다. 옆에 있어서 더더욱. 젠장. 자신은 미친 놈인 게 틀림 없다.

 

 

 

 

 

13.

열 여덟. 지금 생각해보면 치기 어리고 감정적이었던 열 여섯살 때 보다는 스스로를 컨트롤 할 수 있는 나이였고, 제 세상의 전부인 루피에 대한 맹목적인 감정에 갇혀 주위를 둘러볼 수 없었던 그 때와는 달리, 다른 이의 시선에 대해 인지할 수 있는 나이이기도 했다. 평범한 사람들의 생각과 기준에 대해서도 알게 되는 나이었다. 열 여덟은 그래서 사보에게 굉장히 괴로운 시기일 수밖에 없었다. 똑같은 교복을 입었으면, 그 테두리 안에 있고 싶은 게 당연하다. 정상의 범주에서 벗어난다는 게 두려웠다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

아, 난 야한 만화 볼 때 존나 근친은 역겨워서 못 보겠더라.

 

점심을 먹고 교실로 돌아가는 길에 S가 그렇게 말했다. 그러자 옆에 있던 T가 대답했다. 만화는 만화로 읽어라, 그냥. 그래도 역겹다고, S가 불만스런 목소리로 웅얼대자 T가, 솔직히 나도 그래, 라며 맞장구를 친다. 그런 그들의 대화를 가만히 듣고 있던 사보가 뜸들이다 입을 열었다.

 

……친남매가 아니라면? 친남매처럼 자라 왔지만, 피가 안 섞였다면 어때?

음, 그럼 읽을만 하지……. 아냐, 그래도 싫어. 뭔가 이상하잖아.

 

S가 토하는 시늉을 하며 사보의 말에 답한다. 그치, 좀 꺼림칙 하지, 라며 T가 S의 말을 받았다. 그리고 사보를 향해 말한다.

 

야, 근데 넌 갑자기 왜 그렇게 진지 빨고 난리냐?

 

의아하다는 듯 웃으며 어깨를 툭 미는 T에게 어색한 웃음을 지으며 사보는, 아무 것도 아니야, 라고 말했다. 머릿 속엔 S와 T의 입이 쏟아낸 단어들이 어지럽게 유영하고 있다. 역겨워, 이상하잖아, 꺼림칙 해. 착잡해진다. 그나마 한 가지 다행인 점은, 사람들은 배덕하거나 비윤리적이거나 비인간적인 일들을 제 주변 사람이 저지르고 있을 거라고 쉽게 예상하지 않는다는 것이다. 자신의 이상했던 물음과 행동에도 별 다른 의심을 하지 않고 잡담을 이어가는 S와 T를 보며 사보도 아무렇지 않게 웃으며 대화에 참여한다. 하지만 여전히 머리엔 세 글자만이 둥둥 떠다닌다. 역겨워, 이상하잖아, 꺼림칙 해.

 

난 정상이 아니다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

거프는 집 안에 들어서자마자 보인 광경에 잠시 입을 다물었다. 현관문 바로 앞 바닥에 누워 아픈 듯 머리를 감싸 쥐고 있는 사보와, 그런 사보의 위로 몸을 겹쳐 목을 꽉 껴안고 있는 루피의 모습은 불시에 후라이팬으로 뒤통수를 얻어 맞는 느낌의 충격이었다. 아마, 이제서야 막 들어온 사보에게 루피가 달려들다 저 모양이 되었을 것이다. 추측하는 건 어렵지 않았다. 그건 예전부터 종종 있어 왔던 일이었으니까. 하지만, 그렇지만 그것은 둘 다 조금은 몸집이 조그마했을 때의 일이었다. 다 큰 녀석 둘이 너무 가깝게 붙어있으니 이제 마냥 귀엽게 보이지는 않았다. 루피랑 사보가 몇 살이더라. 그는 심각하게 생각에 잠긴다. 이들 둘의 서로에 대한 애착과 유대가 강하다는 것은 알고 있었다. 서로 무척 의존적이란 것도. 루피는 겉으로 티가 나게 사보에게 매달렸지만, 사보는 드러내지는 않지만 루피만 바라보고 그에게 맹목적이란 것을 눈치채고 있었다. 하지만 그런 둘에게 터치하지 않았던 건, 높은 수준의 의존도도 학교에서 친구들과 어울리고 인맥을 넓히다 보면 자연스레 약해질 것이라 생각해서였다. 거프는 자신이 얼마나 안이하게 굴었는지 깨닫게 되었다. 사보가 올해 18살, 루피는 15살이었다. 그러고보니 다 큰 녀석들인데, 그들이 계속 한 침대에서 같이 잠을 청한다는 것이 생각났다. 습관처럼 굳어진 것이기에 여태 이상함을 느끼지 못했던 것이다. 처음보다 의존성이 약해지긴커녕 더 끈끈해진 느낌이다. 위험하다는 신호가 머리에 울린다. 그냥, 감이 그랬다. 

 

아, 오셨어요? 

 

사보가 루피의 팔을 떼어내려고 하며 제게 인사를 건넨다. 루피는 대답조차 없다. 거프는 성큼성큼 다가가 손자의 머리에 꿀밤을 먹였다. 

 

아!

 

루피가 아팠는지 울상인 채로 저를 돌아본다. 욘석아, 할애비가 왔는데 인사도 안 하냐. 루피가 씩씩거리며 다녀 오셨냐고 인사한다. 한 대 더 꿀밤을 때리고는 어서 들어가 씻고 자라고 호통쳤다. 

 

알았다구.

 

루피가 잔뜩 심통이 난 표정으로 대답하고는 화장실로 들어간다. 사보는 저와 루피를 웃으며 바라보더니 루피가 가자 자리를 털고 일어난다. 거프는 방으로 올라가려는 사보를 불러 세웠다. 그는 신중하게 말을 골랐다.

 

사보. …이제, 루피랑 따로 잘 때도 된 것 같구나. 침대도 너희 둘이 쓰기엔 좁은 것 같고.

……아, 네. 맞아요.

너무 그렇게까지 동생한테 신경 쓸 필요는 없다. 친구들하고도 어울리고 해야지. 루피도 그렇고.

 

거프는 호탕하게 웃고는 사보의 어깨를 툭툭 두드려 주었다. 그리고는 씻고 자라며 그의 방으로 들어갔다. 사보는 거프의 등을 향해, 안녕히 주무세요, 라고 인사를 하고는 입술을 짓씹었다. 약간 돌려 말하기는 했지만, 거프의 말 뜻은 루피와 자신의 관계가 지금 좀 이상하다는 것이었다. 알고 있었다. 서로 너무 의존적이었다. 의존적이다 못해 자신은 지금 동생에게 성욕까지 느끼는 중이었다. 멀어져야지, 조금은 거리를 둬야지 생각을 해도 루피만 보면 그 문장들이 머릿 속에서 파스스 가루가 되어버려서 여태 이 상태였다. 자신들은 보통의 형제처럼 될 필요가 있었다. 따로 잠을 자고, 주로 각자의 방에서 생활하고, 프라이버시를 지켜주고, 친구들과 더 자주 어울리는 그런. 제길. 루피가 제 품을 떠나, 제 보살핌을 벗어나 다른 녀석들과 스스럼 없이 지내는 상상만으로도 주먹에 힘이 들어갔다. 이 이상한 소유욕. 멀어져야 한다. 사보는 괴롭게 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다.

 

그의 세계가 거세게 흔들리기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

 

14.

사보는 그의 생활에서 하나 하나 루피를 배제해 나갔다. 점점 거리를 두었고, 학원을 마치면 독서실로 가 새벽 1시쯤에야 집에 돌아오곤 했다. 따로 자자고 단호하게 말했음에도 자꾸만 그의 방 침대로 처들어오는 루피 때문에 사보는 방 문을 잠가야 했다. 문 앞에서 훌쩍이는 루피의 울음 소리에 죽을 것 같았지만 열지 않았다.

 

 

루피는 불안에 떨며, 서럽게 통곡하며 사보에게 더욱 매달렸다. 사보는 그런 루피를 바라 보기만 했다. 그래, 보기만 했다. 손은 대지 않지만, 시선으로 지독하게 루피를 쫓았다. 제게 매달리는 루피를 달래주지도, 안아주지도 않았지만 시선이 마주치면 루피를 옭아맸다. 절절 끓는 음습한 소유욕이 눈동자 안에서 회오리 치고 있었다. 놓아줄 수 있을리가 없었다. 나가려고 하면 할수록 더 깊숙이 들어가게 되는 늪처럼, 벗어나려 하니 갖지 못해 안달난 마음이 강해지며 정신을 갉아 먹는다. 루피도 그 눈빛을 느꼈을 것이다. 사보의 차가운 행동과, 진득하게 몸을 조여오는 시선과의 괴리. 

 

루피는 그 눈빛을 보고 매달릴 수밖에 없었다. 포기할 수 없었다, 절대. 영원한 어둠 속, 빛이란 걸 알게 되었다. 원래 없었다면 모를까, 잃을 수는 없다. 함께 사라지고 말지. 여름 장마처럼 끝 없는, 질척이는 이 관계는 1년 반 가량 계속 되었다.

 

사보가 스무 살, 루피는 이제 열 일곱 살이 되었다.

 


	3. Chapter 3

15.

사보…, 내가 뭘 잘못한 거야?  
아니, 루피 넌 잘못한 거 없어. 그냥, 이게 맞는 거야.

 

루피는 어떻게 해도 예전의 관계로 돌아가지지 않는 현재의 상황에 절망했다. 서럽게 울고 매달리고, 제발 이러지 말라고 애원해도 사보의 차가운 행동은 여전했다. 그 행동과는 대조되게 저를 꽉 옥죄는 눈빛 또한 변함 없었다. 사보의 행동을 이해할 수 없었다. 잘못한 것이 없다면서 제게 왜 이렇게 차갑게 대하는 지 알 수 없었다. 이젠 사보의 시선이 자신의 간절함이 불러온 착각인가 하는 의심이 들어 두려웠다. 패악을 부리다시피 사보에게 매달리는 것도 눈빛에 대한 확신이 서지 않으니 더 이상 할 수 없었다. 정말로 날 싫어하게 되면 어떡해. 지금은 그저 훌쩍이며 그의 등을 보고 있을 수밖에 없었다. 그 따뜻한 품이 그리웠다. 언제나 포근히 감싸주던 그 품이, 사보만의 냄새가, 그 온기가. 다시 점점 과거의 그 어둠에 먹혀가고 있다는 느낌이 들었다. 빛에 의해 다가오지 못했던 어둠이 슬금슬금 다시 저를 향해 손을 뻗고 있었다. 루피는 절벽 끝에 서 있는 기분이었다. 한 발만 더 뒤로 내딛으면 그대로 추락할 그런 아슬아슬한 위치. 그러니, 그는 필사적이고 절박했다. 그리고, 절박한 사람은 탈출구를 찾아내기 마련이다. 

 

 

 

소년은 자란다. 외면과 내면 모두 성장한다. 자신들만의 감정과 생각에 갇혀 보지 못했던 것을 파악할 수 있을만큼 사고가 깊어지고, 시야가 넓어진다. 다른 사람이 어떤 생각과 감정을 품고 있는지 눈치챌 수 있게 된다.

 

열 여덟의 어느 날 밤, 절박한 소년은 우연치 않은 계기로 해결책을 찾게 된다. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

루피는 보통 집 근처까지 친구를 데려오는 일이 별로 없었다. 그의 형을 누구에게도 보여주고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 그런데 그날은 친구와 함께 해야 할 과제가 있어 자신의 집에서 하다 보니, 꽤 늦은 시간까지 친구가 집에 머무르게 되었다. 이제 가겠다는 친구를  배웅하기 위해 밖으로 나섰다.

 

그럼 그 부분 발표는 너가 하는 거다?  
알겠다니까.  
어구, 착하다. 형님이 맛있는 거 사줄게.

 

애 취급하며 저에게 어깨 동무를 하는 녀석의 배를 장난스레 치며 떨어뜨려 놓는다. 웃으며 멀어지는 친구에게 저도 손을 흔들어 주곤, 집에 들어가려 몸을 돌린 때였다. 사보가 서 있었다. 무척 화난 표정으로, 저와 친구 녀석이 간 자리를 번갈아 노려보며. 얼마나 힘을 꽉 준 건지, 핏줄이 돋아난 그의 주먹이 보였다. 뭐라 입을 열려고 달싹이는 그의 입술도. 잔뜩 낮아지고 갈라진 목소리가 그의 입에서 튀어 나왔다.

 

저 새끼, 누구야?

 

목소리는 담담했지만, 사나운 기색이 느껴졌다.

 

……응?  
…아냐, 아무 것도.

 

얼굴을 한 손으로 쓸어내리곤, 작게 욕설을 읊조리며 먼저 들어가는 사보의 등을 멍하니 바라보던 루피는, 아, 하는 소리와 함께 기쁜 듯한 미소를 띠었다. 머리에 번쩍 스위치가 켜진 느낌이다. 질투구나, 너. 루피는 활짝 웃었다. 나이를 먹으면 먹을 수록, 보이지 않았던 것들이 보이는 법이다. 차가운 행동과, 그것과는 모순되던 그 눈빛의 의미가 뭔지 알게 된다. 저라는 세상과 이 세상 사이에서 갈피를 못잡고, 이도저도 못하고 있는 저의 구원자. 이번엔 내가 도와줄게. 매달리고 애원하는 것으로는 그를 구하기에 충분치 않다는 것을 안다. 네가 방황의 늪에서 빠져나올 수 있도록. 내 세상으로 완벽히 들어올 수 있도록. 이젠 방법을 바꿀 때도 되었다. 환한 웃음이 루피의 입가에 걸린다.

 

 

 

 

 

16.

사보는 배에서 느껴지는 묵직한 느낌에 잠에서 깨었다. 인상을 조금 찌푸리며, 잘 떠지지 않는 눈을 뜨니 저를 내려다 보고 있는 까만 눈동자 한 쌍과 시선이 마주친다. 생긋 웃는 얼굴을 멍하니 쳐다보다 그는 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다.

 

루피! 너, 뭐하는 거야?  
오랜만에 같이 자자, 사보.

 

화난 목소리로 소리친 제 말이 들리지 않는지 루피는 활짝 웃으며 조르는 듯이 제 배 위에서 들썩거린다. 요새 제게 다가오지도 못하고 슬픈 표정을 짓고 생활하는 게 마음에 걸렸었는데, 지금의 루피는 그런 적은 단 한번도 없었던 것처럼 밝기만 했다. 이 갑작스런 변화는 뭐지. 사보가 그런 생각을 할 때쯤, 고의인지 우연인지 루피의 엉덩이가 사보의 것에 닿는다. 그는 너무 깜짝 놀라 눈을 크게 뜨고 루피를 바라봤다. 동생은 그저 천진난만하게 웃고 있었다. 그 한 번의 접촉에 아래로 피가 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다. 젠장. 몸이 뜨거워지고, 소유욕이 몰아쳐올수록, 표정은 차갑게 굳어갔다. 계속 하다 보니 이젠 습관이 되어 표정을 감추는 거야 일도 아니었다.. 사보가 싸늘한 얼굴과 목소리로 루피에게 말했다.

 

당장 내려가, 루피. 네 방으로 가.

 

평소라면 이런 시리디 시린 제 말에 울상을 지으며 그러지 말라고 소리칠 루피가 씽긋 웃더니 몸을 일으킨다. 바닥에 발을 붙이고 서서 누워 있는 제게 얼굴을 가까이 들이민다. 그리곤 제 눈가를 검지 손가락으로 쓸더니, 속삭이듯 은밀한 목소리를 떨어뜨린다.

 

그 눈빛이나 숨기고 말해, 사보.

 

그 말에 사보가 당황으로 몸을 굳혔다. 웃느라 반으로 접힌 까만 눈동자를 바라보며 사보는 그 어떤 말도 할 수 없었다.

 

 

 

루피는 문을 열고 자신의 방으로 향했다. 갈피를 못잡고 있었지만, 두 세상 사이에 서서 나름 균형을 잡고 살아가던 사보를 잡아 쥐곤 흔든다. 그 안정을 깨뜨린다. 시소의 한 가운데에 서 있던 사보가 결국 한 쪽을 선택할 수밖에 없게끔 그 판을 거칠게 뒤흔든다. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

뭔가를 잡으려면 덫을 놔야 해. 그렇지, 사보?  
 

루피의 묘한 미소를 띤 행동과 자신을 곤란하게 만드는 말들은 그 이후로도 계속 되었다. 폭풍우 치는 들판 위의 풀떼기가 된 느낌이었다. 균형 잡혀 있던 그의 세계가 마구잡이로 흔들리며 일그러지기 시작한다. 루피를 놓아주는 척 하면서 완전히 제게서 멀어지지 못하게 했던 그의 이기적인 행동은 박살이 나야 맞는 것이었지만, 그것이 루피에 의해 행해질 줄은 몰랐을 뿐더러 너무 순식간에 닥쳐 온 해일과도 같아 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 

 

 

 

루피는 집에 친구들을 데려오는 일이 잦아졌다. 대학생이 되고 늦은 시간에 귀가하는 사보가 항상 그 친구들을 맞딱뜨릴만큼 오래 집에 머무르는 경우가 태반이었다. 그 친구들 사이에서 즐겁게 웃고 있는 루피를 보고 있자면, 기름칠이 되어 있는 바닥을 걷는 느낌이었다. 루피만 있는 세상과 사람들이 사는 세상 사이에서 어느 쪽으로도 치우치지 않고 있어야 하는데, 자꾸만 미끄러지며 한 쪽으로 넘어질 것 같았다. 스스로를 다잡는 건 꽤 버거웠다. 저들 사이에 껴있는 루피를 데리고 나와 제 품에 가두고 싶다는 욕망이, 균형 잡힌 자신의 세계에서 영역을 넓히는 것이 느껴졌다. 입을 꽉 다물고, 주먹에 힘을 준다. 불같이 이는 감정을 억누르며 2층에 있는 제 방으로 향한다. 시선이 따라붙는 것이 느껴진다. 루피는 이렇게 갈등하는 자신을 관찰한다. 언제 덫에 걸리나 기다리는 사냥꾼의 눈빛이다. 사보는 이대로는 루피에게 휩쓸려버릴 것 같다고 느꼈다. 그리고, 루피와 자신은 그래서는 안됐다. 세상은 이상한 걸 수용해 줄만큼 너그러운 곳이 아니었다. 무언가 조치를 취할 필요가 있었다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

저 여자 친구가 생겼어요.

 

식사 시간에 던져진 사보의 말에 거프와 루피는 잠시 먹는 걸 중단했다. 아주 잠깐의 정적 후에 거프의 호탕한 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 그거 잘 됐다며, 건너편에 앉아 있던 사보의 어깨를 두드려준다. 예쁘냐, 묻는 말에 사보는 쑥스럽다는 듯 베시시 웃어 보였다. 실은 별 감정 없었다. 있는 줄도 모르고 살던 애니까. 하지만 좋아하는 척 연기한다. 거프는 진심으로 기뻤다. 드디어 이 녀석들이 조금씩 알을 깨고 나가기 시작했다고 생각했다. 저들 둘만 있던 알 안의 세계를 부수고, 또 다른 세계를 향해 나아간다. 거프는 이제 마음을 놓을 수 있었다. 루피도 최근에 집으로 친구들을 데려오며 변화하는 모습을 보이고 있었기에, 그는 안심이었다. 모든 것은 괜찮아질 것이다.

 

 

루피는 사보의 눈을 뚫어져라 쳐다 보았다. 그 속내를 파악하려는 듯이, 말간 눈으로 사보의 안을 들여다 보려 노력한다. 그런 루피의 눈을 사보는 마주 보았다. 우린 그러면 안된다고, 이제 그런 묘한 언행들을 그만두라는 의미의 단호한 눈빛이었다. 루피가 씨익 웃더니 환호한다.

 

아, 부럽다. 너보다 내가 먼저 만들고 싶었는데. 시싯, 그래서 사진은 있어?

 

루피의 말에 거프가, 그래 어디 좀 보여줘 봐라, 라며 거들었다. 사보가 어색하게 웃으며 천천히 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 루피가 낚아채듯 그것을 가져가더니 갤러리를 뒤적인다. 아, 예쁘네, 단조로운 감탄음을 내뱉으며 루피가 그녀의 이름을 물었다. 그 외에도 여러가지 신상 정보를 캐물었는데, 무언가 떨떠름한 구석이 있었지만 우선 사보는 착실히 대답해 주었다.

 

둘이 잘 어울리네.

 

루피가 웃는다. 활짝. 어렸을 적부터 지금까지, 한결같이 예쁜 미소다. 거프는 그런 둘을 보며 만족스럽다는 듯 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

17.

사보는 한 카페 앞에 서 있다가 방금 그의 휴대폰으로 온 문자를 보고 인상을 찌푸렸다. 여자 친구와 이곳에서 만나기로 했는데, 약속 시간에서 10분이 지난 지금, 오늘 못 나갈 것 같다는 문자가 온 탓이다. 미리 연락해 주던가. 조금 짜증이 인다. 하지만 거기서 끝이었다. 그녀를 진심으로 좋아하는 것이 아닌터라 데이트는 언제나 지루했기 때문이다. 집으로 발길을 돌린다. 루피는 학교에서 할 일이 있다며 아침 일찍 집을 나갔고, 거프는 출장 중이었다. 내일까진 아마 돌아오지 않을 것이다. 잠이나 잘까, 그런 생각을 하며 집에 도착해 현관문을 열었는데, 신발이 두 켤레 놓여 있었다. 방금 막 들어간 듯한 흔적을 남긴. 하나는 루피가 자주 신고 다니는, 오늘 아침에도 신고 나간 운동화였고, 또 다른 하나는 여자의 구두였다. 뭔가 묘하게 낯이 익는.

 

안 좋은 상상이 머리를 스치고 지나갔다. 사보는 빠르게 신발을 벗고 2층으로 향했다. 루피의 방 안에서 인기척이 들린다. 입술을 깨물고 방 문을 벌컥 열었다.

 

…….

 

벽에 기대서서 루피와 입술을 맞대고 있는 건 사보의 여자 친구였다. 그녀의 와이셔츠가 풀어 헤쳐져 안의 속옷이 보였고, 루피의 한 손은 그녀의 치마 안으로 향해 있었다. 제가 문을 연 소리에 동작 그대로 멈춰 저를 바라보는 두 쌍의 눈. 그 광경에 사보는 머리가 펑, 폭발함을 느꼈다. 그녀가 놀란 얼굴로, 사보… 그게……, 라고 말하는 것이 언뜻 보였지만 별로 중요하지 않았다. 그녀 따위는 사보의 머리에서 이미 사라진지 오래였다. 화가 났다. 무척. 화가 났다는 말로 이 감정을 표현할 수 없을 만큼 거대한 분노가 밀려왔다. 루피의 손목을 거칠게 잡고 자신의 방으로 끌고 들어간다. 벽으로 그를 밀어 붙였다. 부딪힌 머리와 등이 아픈지 루피가 살짝 인상을 찌푸린다. 루피가 아픈지 아닌지는 지금 중요하게 생각할 수 없었다. 분노가 들끓는다. 벽을 주먹으로 내리쳤다. 루피가 저를 빤히 바라본다.

 

너, 루피…….

 

무슨 말을 해야할지 알 수 없었다. 머릿 속에 누가 표백제를 부어 놓은 것 같았다. 그저 생각나는 것이라고는 루피가 누군가와 살을 맞대고 있었다는 것뿐. 다른 누군가와. _나_ 아닌, 다른. 루피의 입술에 남은 그녀의 립스틱 자국이 눈에 들어오자, 생각이고 뭐고 할 수가 없었다. 까만 뒤통수를 잡아 채 위를 보게 고개를 꺾고는 키스를 퍼부었다. 잡아 먹을 듯이 입술을 삼키고, 루피의 혀를 끄집어 내 아릴 정도로 얽는다. 참을 수 없는 갈증이 밀려왔다. 견딜 수 없는 소유욕도. 손바닥에 느껴지는 부드러운 머리카락을 모조리 뽑아내고 싶다는, 질투가 부른 분노도 일었다. 이리저리 혀를 옭아 매고, 입술을 물고 핥아도 가라앉지 않는다. 이대로 허덕이다 죽을 것 같았다. 그때 갑자기 루피가 저를 팍 밀치더니 침대로 끌고 가 던졌다. 얼떨결에 침대에 앉게 된 제 머리카락을 쥐곤 아까 자신이 루피에게 했던 자세 그대로 저를 내려다 보더니 생긋 웃는다. 이어서 사근사근한 목소리가 흘러 나왔다.

 

드디어 걸렸네. 사보. 

…….

애인, 그 정도로 내가 포기할 거라 생각한 거야?

 

루피의 입술이 살짝 닿았다 떨어져 나간다. 이미 이성은 마비되어 있었고, 루피와의 접촉은, 아무리 짧은 것일지라도 지금의 자신에겐 도화선에 붙은 불과 같았다. 제 머리를 잡고 있는 루피의 팔을 거칠게 떨쳐내곤, 그의 팔을 잡아 끌어 순식간에 자세를 역전했다. 씽긋 웃고 있는 입에 다시 한 번 입술을 맞댄다. 입 안을 열고 그 안에 있는 모든 걸 맛보겠다는 듯, 다 알아내겠다는 듯이 헤집는다. 이게 자신의 혀인지 상대방의 것인지 모를 때까지 혀를 섞고 얽고 탐했다. 제 목을 잡고 열렬히 응해오는 루피 또한 마찬가지였다. 사막 한 가운데서 갈증으로 죽음에 이르기 직전 오아시스를 만난 사람처럼 숨을 나눴다. 루피가 입고 있던 맨투맨 기본 티를 위로 끌어 올렸다. 운동을 좋아하는 루피다 보니 마른 몸이었지만 탄탄했다. 근육이 느껴지는 판판한 배에 입을 맞춘다. 체향을 폐부 깊숙히 빨아 들인다. 제 머리를 붙잡고 작게 뒤척이는 루피를 느끼며 서서히 입술을 위로 올린다. 루피는 몸을 가만히 놔둘 수가 없었다. 찌릿찌릿 자꾸만 전류가 흐르는 것 같아 몸을 떨게 된다. 사보가 제 몸에 입술을 댈때마다 그 모든 감각과 소리가 몸 안으로 퍼지는 느낌이었다. 사보는 갈비뼈 하나하나에 입 맞추고 손으로 덧그리며 루피의 몸을 머릿 속에 새겼다. 이 모든 건 자신만 알아야 한다. 루피의 배가 얼만큼 부드러운지, 입술에 닿는 갈비뼈의 촉감은 어떤지, 그곳에 입술을 대었을 때 루피가 어떤 반응을 보이는지. 나만 알아야 해. 루피가 제 목에 얼굴을 박고는 숨을 들이킨다. 그래, 맘껏 가져가, 내 모든 것. 나는 네 것을 가져오고, 넌 내 것을 가져서, 하나가 되자.

 

 

가슴 위에 돋아난 돌기를 입에 머금었다. 살짝 이로 깨물다가 아이가 엄마 젖을 물듯 빨다가 혀로 핥는다. 루피가 몸을 움찔움찔 떤다. 모든 반응들을 머릿 속에 집어 넣는다. 넌 내거야. 루피가 제 바지의 버클로 손을 뻗는다. 풀게 내버려 두며, 사보도 루피의 청바지의 버클을 풀어내고 속옷을 내렸다. 루피의 것을 쥐었다. 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 윽, 하는 소리를 내는 루피의 목을 핥았다. 제 것으로 손을 뻗는 루피를 저지하곤 제 것과 루피의 것을 한 손에 같이 잡았다. 서로의 것이 맞닿는 순간 느껴지는 짜릿함에 뒷골이 뻣뻣해지며 정신이 나갈 것 같았다. 아, 젠장. 뜨겁고 단단하게 선 서로의 것이 비벼진다. 기둥과 기둥끼리 문대지다가 선단이 닿을때면 정말 죽어도 좋을 것 같았다. 이 심장의 수용치를 범람하는 감정의 물살을 도무지 어떻게 해야 좋을지 몰랐다.  

 

흐…, 사보.

 

물기와 쾌락에 젖은 루피의 목소리가 귓가에 울린다. 또 다른 자극이었다. 미칠 것 같았다. 이미 정신을 놓았다고 생각했는데 자꾸만 더, 더 자신을 끌어 내린다. 제길. 참을 수 없어져 루피의 입술을 머금었다. 손의 움직임이 점점 빨라지자 루피가 숨을 허덕인다. 선단에서 조금씩 체액이 흘러내린다 싶더니, 동시에 파정을 맞았다. 아, 짧은 단말마의 신음과 함께 몸을 축 늘어뜨리는 루피의 바지를 마저 끌어 내리며 침대 아래로 던졌다. 그의 속옷도 내던진다. 어렸을 때 이후로는 잘 본 적이 없던 다리가 모조리 사보의 눈 앞에 드러난다. 루피와 자신이 뱉어낸 정액을 그의 엉덩이 사이로 가져가 문댔다. 조그마한 입구, 주름 하나하나를 원을 그리듯 매만지며 루피의 눈을 바라본다. 반만 뜬, 살짝 붉어진 눈가가 지독히도 야하게 느껴졌다. 루피의 구멍에 손가락 하나를 집어 넣었을 때, 루피가 제 머리를 잡아 그의 귓가로 이끈다.

 

어렸을 때, 네가 자위하는 걸 봤어. 내 이름을 부르면서.

……뭐?

나 뭘 봐도 서질 않았는데, 이상하게 너한테는 서더라. ……너한테만.

씹, 너…….

 

참을 수가 없었다. 루피는 어렸을 때부터 자신을 안달나게 하는 뭔가가 있었다. 얼굴을 알지 못했던 자위의 대상일 때부터 갖고 싶어 안달나게 만들더니, 이젠 이런 식으로 자신을 뒤흔든다. 급하게 두번째 손가락을 집어 넣었다. 두 손가락으로 내벽을 자극하자 허리를 휘며 거칠게 신음한다. 이젠 정말 한계였다. 다시 완전히 서 있는 제 것을 루피의 엉덩이로 가져갔다. 두려움과 기쁨이 가득한 얼굴이 저를 바라보며 웃는다.

 

빨리 넣어.

 

그 말과 동시에 제 것을 루피의 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 앞만 조금 넣었을 뿐인데도 뜨겁게 조여오는 내벽에 고개가 절로 젖혀졌다. 입술을 짓씹으며 천천히 들어간다. 딱 맞는 자물쇠와 열쇠처럼, 제 것을 빈틈없이 감싸오는 뜨거운 안에 미칠듯한 충족감이 일었다. 제길, 젠장. 이 완벽하게 하나가 된 느낌에 딱 죽을 것 같았다. 절대 놓을 수 없어, 널. 내가 보살펴 줘야 할, 내 거야. 내가 다 해줄게, 내가. 나만. 언젠가의 무의식이 내놓았던 말들이 머릿 속에서 날뛰기 시작한다. 그리고 그와 함께 무언가 쾅, 콰광 하며 부서지는 소리가 들렸다. 평범한 사람들이 살아가는 세상이 그의 세계에서 무너지는 소리였다. 평범한 기준, 정상의 범주, 노멀 라이프, 그 모든 게 산산이 부서졌다. 이젠 상관 없었다. 너만 있으면 돼. 

 

루피는 그 완벽하게 들어맞는 느낌에 전율을 느꼈다. 그래, 우린 하나여야 한다. 함께 있어야 해. 이렇게 잘 맞는 걸. 자신의 온 몸이, 세포 하나하나가 그를 느끼고 있다. 뜨거운 그의 것이 자신의 배를 모조리 불태우고 있는 느낌이었다. 한번도 무언가 침범한 적 없는 곳에 큰 것을 받아내고 있다는 고통은 당연히 있었지만, 루피에게 그것은 뒷전이었다. 고통보다 앞서는 만족감이, 충족감이 마약처럼 그를 둔해지기 만들었다.

 

움직여, 사보.

 

천천히 움직이기 시작하는 그의 것이 자신의 내벽을 쓸고 나갔다가 쾅, 하고 밀고 들어오는 느낌에 탈장감을 비롯한 아픔이 뒤따랐지만, 그래도 좋았다. 어둠 속에 혼자 있는 것만큼 괴로운 건 없어. 너 없이 홀로 남겨지는 것보다 아픈 건 없어.루피는 사보의 목에 매달렸다. 눈물이 주륵주륵 흘러 나왔다. 이게 끝나면 날 또 혼자 내버려 둘까? 두려움이 엄습한다. 온 몸으로 그를 느끼고 있는 지금은 완벽했지만, 이것이 끝난 뒤, 또 차가운 척 자신을 내버려 둔다면, 참을 수 없을 것 같았다. 죽여버릴거야. 같이 죽자. 사보가 귀두만 남기고 뒤로 빠질 때마다 살짝씩 딸려 나가는 자신의 내벽이 찬 공기에 움찔거리는 것이 느껴진다. 사보의 허릿짓이 점점 강해진다. 제 양 무릎 뒤쪽을 잡고는 침대 쪽으로 눌러 다리를 더 활짝 벌린다. 본능적인 거부감에 오므리려 하지만 그의 손에 막혀서 그의 팔에 다리가 걸린 채였다. 사보의 삽입이 깊어진다. 그 누구도 들어오지 못했던 길을 비집고 들어선다. 마치 그 어둠을 헤치고 저를 구해준 것처럼. 깊이, 깊이, 더욱 제 속을 파고든다. 더 들어와줘. 더, 더. 사보의 것이 어느 한 곳을 찌르자, 루피의 몸이 파드득 떨렸다. 머리털이 곤두서는 것 같은 쾌감이 온 몸에 휘몰아 쳤다. 루피의 반응을 알아챘는지 사보가 그곳만을 계속해서 박아댔다. 뭉근하게 누르며 자극하다가 세게 부딪혀오는 느낌에 루피는 정신이 없었다.

 

아, 흐, 앗……, 사보, 사보.

루피…….

 

사보가 미간을 좁히며 제 어깨에 이마를 기댄 채 허릿짓을 이어간다. 그 표정에 이미 쿠퍼액을 흘리고 있던 루피는 사정감을 느꼈다. 자위할 때마다 제 머릿 속에 떠오르던 사보의 그 표정. 사보가 루피의 상태를 알아챘는지, 입구를 막는다.

 

안 돼, 으, 사보…!

같이 가자, 응? 루피…….

 

그래, 같이 가자. 함께 파정을 맞자는 의미인지, 둘 밖에 존재하지 않았던 그 세계로 함께 가자는 것인지, 사보 자신도 알지 못했다. 어쨌든 그들 둘은 함께 해야 했다. 우리의 이 행위는 사랑을 위한 것이 아니었다. 완벽한 소유를 위한 것이지. 그래, 이건 사랑이 아닐 수도 있다. 그들도 모르는 사이에 비틀린 유대가 낳은 집착뿐인 관계인지도 모른다. 하지만 그렇대도 괜찮았다. 사랑을 넘어서서 서로에게 미쳐 있었으니까. 그 모든 걸 초월하여. 넌 나에게, 난 너에게. 어린 날부터 단 둘만 존재하는 세계에 갇혀 지낸 그들에게 그곳만큼 안락하고 편안한 곳은 없었다. 둘만의 파라다이스.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue.

열 여섯, 감정에 휩쓸려 주위를 못 보던 나이였다. 열 여덟, 세상의 시선이 두려워 꽁꽁 싸매기에 바빴으나 뜻대로 되지 않던 나이였다. 스물 하나, 한 쪽의 세상을 완전히 포기한 때였다. 또한 점점 어른이 되어가던 나이였다.

 

 

그리고 지금, 스물 셋. 완벽한 어른이 되어 있다. 어른이 된다는 것은, 자신의 속내를 좀 더 감출 줄 알고, 거짓말과 위선으로 상대를 기만하는 것이 조금 쉬워졌다는 것이었다. 또한 어디까지가 정상이고 어디서부터가 선을 넘는 것인지를 확실히 알게 된다는 것을 의미한다. 굳이 평범한 사람들의 세상 속에 속할 필요가 없었다. 그 기준과 규칙들을 안다면, 연기를 하며 세상에 어울리는 것은 일도 아니었다.

 

동생한테 너무 유별난 거 아냐?

 

그렇게 묻는 질문엔,

 

어렸을 때 둘 다 부모님을 잃고, 서로 의지하며 자라와서 그래.

 

씁쓸한 미소와 함께 동정심을 유발한다. 그 녹아있는 마음을 비집고, 우리는 비정상이 아니라 조금 더 진한 형제애라는 것을 새긴다. 어른이 된다는 것은 그런 것이다. 사람을 잘 속일 줄 알고, 처세술에 능숙해지는 것. 그리고, 인내심이 강해지는 것. 

 

 

 

거프는 일을 마치고 오후 늦게야 돌아왔다. 저를 반기는 두 명의 손자를 본다. 잘 자란 둘을 보니 새삼 뿌듯함이 차올랐다. 루피가 사보에게 안기려는 걸, 사보가 단호하게 주의를 줘서 말린다. 그러자 루피가 아, 맞다, 시시싯-, 하며 한 발자국 뒤로 물러선다. 그래, 이렇게 될 줄 알고 있었다. 루피도 사보도 모두 과거의 아픔을 딛고 일어섰고, 이젠 그 의존성으로부터도 나아지기 시작했다. 모든 게 잘 될거라 믿고 있었고, 정말 그렇게 되었다. 거프는 껄껄 기쁘게 웃었다. 그런 거프를 보며 사보가 입을 열었다.

 

할아버지도 이제 많이 늙으셨네요. 주름이 느셨어요. 피곤하셨죠? 어서 들어가 쉬세요.

이 녀석! 할애비는 아직 짱짱하다. 그래도, 피곤하긴 하네. 나이 때문이 아니야!

 

거드름을 피우는 거프를 보며 사보는 착하게 웃었다. 그런 손자의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주곤 거프는 그의 방으로 향했다. 그의 뒤를 바라보며 사보는 작게 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다.

 

조금만 더 기다리면 되겠네.

 

거프가 방 문을 닫고 들어가자 멀찍이 서 있던 루피를 손짓으로 부른다. 루피가 그 특유의 웃음을 띠며 사보에게 쪼르르 다가와 안긴다. 루피의 하얀 이마에 작게 입 맞춘다.

 

밥 먹을까?  
응, 응!

 

루피는 사보의 손을 잡고 함께 부엌으로 향한다. 제 옆에 선 자신의 형을 본다. 아아, 드디어 완벽하다.

 

 


End file.
